


A New World

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was bird song.</p></blockquote>





	A New World

The odd chittering raised goose-bumps up and down his arms. He recognized this demon; small, quick and poisonous. He had to stop it before it reached its intended prey. Liquid, lethal grace; the beast never had a chance as he efficiently snapped its neck.

He turned to the girl he had rescued and was met with her abject terror. "Don't hurt me," she pleaded. "I won't tell anyone about the bird. Just let me go."

He stood there dumbfounded and then ran off. He could see it in her eyes. She thought he was the monster. He hated this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was bird song.


End file.
